


Knock knock Jokes

by Skrigget



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Knock Knock Jokes, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stiles calls Allison Ally because of reasons, plot?, things happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac are to watch the new pack of werewolves in town but let's just say it kan be pretty boring. Stiles has the solution: Knock knock jokes. </p><p>Or the one where Isaac and Stiles get a bit distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock knock Jokes

,,This plan is stupid,” Stiles hissed through gritted teeth and looked at Isaac from the corner of his golden brown eyes. 

The werewolf rolled his eyes and snorted silently. ,,Shut up, Stiles, you’re going to ruin – “

,,Am I?” Stiles said in a loud whispery tone and Isaac shut him a death glare before resuming his staring at the warehouse. Stiles didn’t take his eyes off the wolf right away but mumbled something under his breath and sighed, earning himself another death glare from Isaac. ,,Relax,” Stiles said. ,,No one’s going to notice us – “

And just in that moment a loud crash broke the otherwise silent night and cut Stiles' comment in half. The two teens turned towards the door they’d been watching for the past two hours and waited – and waited and waited because nothing seemed to have actually happened on the other side. Except, of course, something that had crashed loud and harsh and had pulled them out of their tired haze. 

Eventually Stiles sighed again and turned to Isaac who relaxed his furrowed eyebrows and leaned back against the car behind them again. 

,,So,” Stiles said. ,,How long do we have to wait here you reckon?”

,,Until the other werewolf pack shows up so we can call Scott and tell them if they are headed into town or to the school or to the forest so he can get there first with the others and – “

,,Yes, thank you, Isaac, I remember the plan,” Stiles interrupted and seriously considered if a broken hand would be worth punching the teen wolf for. He was just about to go with ‘hell yes’ (partly because he would get to see Scott’s bewildered face and possibly also see the alpha use his BAMF superpowers against Isaac so win-win really) when another loud crash could be heard. 

They sat in intense silence again but nothing happened this time either. 

,,What the hell is going on in there?” Stiles mumbled and leaned forward just the slightest. 

,,it doesn’t matter, we wait for them to get to us,” Isaac growled and pulled him back hard against the car they were seated against. 

,,Yes, yes, I get it.”

Isaac just gave him “a look” and turned his attention back to the door and whatever the hell was happening on the other side. Stiles had to swallow another deep sigh and let his head fall against the side door. 

How the hell had he been talked into this? He very clearly remember telling Scott that Allison and Isaac were more suited to watch the warehouse than he and Lahey, but Scott had given him this godforsaken look of pity, like Stiles was supposed to feel guilty for not waiting to spent his evening with Isaac no-fun-pity-me-i-lived-in-a-freezer-before-stupid-Derek-Hale-turned-me-into-a-werewolf Lahey because Scott was too terrified something would, well, happen between Ally and Isaac. Not that Stiles couldn’t follow his trail of thoughts it was just that he hadn’t volunteered to this shit. At all. So it kind of sucked to be him right there and then to be honest. 

,,How long do you think – “

,,Jesus, I don’t know Stiles!” Isaac half-shouted. 

,,Jesus, okay, just hush for crying out loud Isaac, don’t want them to hear you, now do we?”

Isaac looked at him as if he was debating whether or not Scott would forgive him if he tried to choke Stiles to death. He must have gotten to the conclusion that he wouldn’t because he turned his blue eyes back to the door. 

They sat in silence for a while longer before Stiles decided to break the tension building up between them yet again: ,,Should we do something?” 

Isaac didn’t turn his head right away but took his time just staring ahead of himself. ,,What exactly do you propose we do then?” he asked sharply and Stiles smirked mischievously. 

,,I don’t know man, what would you’ve done if you’d been out here with Ally?”

Isaac snapped his head towards the human so quickly Stiles was pretty certain the wolf broke a bone or two in the process. Isaac didn’t say anything, he just looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips in a thin, sharp line. It took a while for Stiles to catch on but then he laughed loudly and said. 

,,Jesus Christ, relax, I was kidding! It was a joke, Lahey, relax!”

Isaac’s shoulders relaxed visibly and Stiles bit his lip bitterly. Did the idea of kissing Stiles really worry the other boy so much? Not that Stiles was every actually going to do it but still, did Isaac have to look so terrified of the idea? 

,,Or we could tell knock knock jokes?” 

Isaac rolled his eyes so hard that the movement seemed to move down his spine and go through his entire body. He looked at Stiles with a very Derek-Hale-like-look but Stiles had seen enough of those not to let it stop him in the slightest. 

,,Knock, knock.”

No response. 

,,Knock, knock.”

Isaac still very promptly ignored him. 

,,For fucks sake Lahey! Knock dammit knock!”

,,Who’s there?” Isaac said. 

,,Anne.”

,,Anne who?”

,,Anne one you like?” 

Stiles gave him his brightest smile and wiggled his eyebrows impressed. And Isaac actually blushed – what the hell? And smiled, so Stiles was beaming with confidence. 

,,See, you do love me.” 

This comment earned him a loud cough, like Isaac was choking on his own spit, and Stiles had to hit him hard on the back a couple of times before the teen wolf seemed to gained control over his own breathing. 

,,Sensitive, aren’t you?” Stiles mumbled but this time the other one ignored him, which may have been for the better given his reactions whenever he actually listened to what Stiles was saying. Not that it made Stiles stop, not at all. 

,,Knock, knock,” he said again and this time Isaac’s answer came immediately. 

,,Who’s there?”

,,Orange.”

,,Orange who?”

,,Orange you gonna let me in?”

And Isaac wasn’t laughing at the knock knock joke – he wasn’t! – he was laughing at Stiles’ proud face and his glimmering golden brown eyes that seemed to pierce through Isaac, waiting for the appropriate reaction to what he un-doubly thought was a A-class knock knock joke. 

In fact he was laughing so hard that Stiles had to shush him down, pat him on the shoulder and kindly tell him to ,,Shut the fuck up if you don’t want us to be found by a pack of angry werewolves that might just try to kill us,” which unfortunately didn’t seem to do much difference. 

So of course Stiles did what he had to do. His actions were totally understandable and innocent and would’ve been done by anyone else in his position. In fact there was no difference between what Stiles did and what Lydia had done when he’d had a panic attack at school, so…

He grabbed Lahey by the face and pressed his lips to his. He could feel the laughter coming from the other boy and his lips actually vibrated against Stiles’. But only for a split second or so and then the laughter died out and Isaac turned silent against Stiles lips. And just as Stiles was about to pull back, mission accomplished and everything, Isaac pushed back into Stiles’ lips and returned the kiss feverishly. 

Stiles made a surprised sound in the back of his throat but it drowned against Isaac’s lips that bit down on his own. His tongue swapped into Stiles’ mouth and Stiles almost whimpered. He could hear their teeth clicking together and was that blood he could taste in his own mouth? It didn’t matter. 

What mattered were Isaac’s hands moving to grab Stiles hips and pull the human into his lap. Stiles yelped in surprised but the sound turned into a moan when Isaac pushed his hips upwards. Stiles moved his hands to Isaac’s hair and yanked at it desperately in rhythm to Isaac’s moving hips. 

And god this was so good Stile was certain he was going to die right there and then and what an amazing way to go really. 

Stiles moved his lips to Isaac’s neck where they started biting and sucking and bruising his skin. Isaac’s moaned silently and yanked his hips upwards even harder than before and the movement made Stiles loose his otherwise firm grip in the other teen’s hair. He managed to put his hands on the car behind them though, and Isaac used the brief distraction to start sucking at Stiles neck instead. Stiles tilted his head to allow more place for Isaac’s golden lips and started moving his hips as well. 

They rubbed against each other desperately while Isaac sucked and Stiles moaned and somewhere behind them there was another loud crash followed by a door swinging open but they were both too occupied to notice. 

,,Isaac,” Stiles whispered and closed his eyes tight. ,,I’m going to – “

,,No, wait,” Isaac breathed and held Stiles hips tight so the boy couldn’t move them. Isaac leaned back and allowed himself a second to restore his breath before he in one quick movement moved Stiles so the human was lying on his back. And they still hadn’t registered that people, meaning werewolves, were definitely headed their way. 

Stiles smiled when Isaac moved on top of him and pulled the wolf down to a messy kiss. He wrapped his legs around the werewolf's torso and pushed him down so they were once again rubbing shamelessly against each other. Isaac had one hand on Stiles cheek and the other next to his head. 

Stiles panted for breath and his eyes closed again. Isaac bit down on his lower lip hard and moves his lips almost panicky quickly and painfully hard down. Stiles whimpered and moaned his hands stilled in Isaac’s hair when he came. Isaac breathed hard and continued his movements for a second or two before he followed Stiles. Then he rolled to lie next to him and stare up at the clouded night sky. 

They panted for breath and their chests rose in an uneven rhythm. It took them longer than it should have to realize that they weren’t, well, doing their duties so to speak. 

Stiles sat up with a jerk and looked towards the now wide open door. ,,Shit,” he mumbled and looked down at Isaac, who fluttered his eyes open and gave him a bewildered look. Stiles just sighed and that made Isaac sit up straight and follow his gaze. 

,,Well, shit,” Isaac said. 

,,Yeah my words exactly.”

Silence fell over them again as they stared wordlessly at the open door. 

Then: ,,Do you think they saw us?”

Stiles looked at Isaac and his eyes opened in wide horror. ,,Oh,” was all he could muster and Isaac swallowed hard. ,,Yeah, I think so.”

,,Well shit,” Isaac repeated. Then they sat in silence again before: ,,We should probably call Scott and tell him they’re coming.”

,,Only problem is we have no idea where they are headed. Do you want to explain to him why we didn’t see where exactly they ran?” Stiles asked. 

Isaac sighed. ,,Believe me, he’ll be able to smell it on us.”

,,Oh,” was all Stiles could say. He fished his phone up very slowly from his pocket and found Scott’s number. He allowed himself a moment of doubt before he turned to Isaac again: ,,Do you… I mean, do you want to do this again, maybe, sometime when we’re not supposed to keep an eye on a pack of werewolves?” 

Isaac rose one eyebrows questioning and Stiles was just about to say something like how he hadn’t meant it, he was only kidding or something like that, when Isaac smirked and nodded. 

,,If you live,” he said. 

,,If I live?”

,,After you tell Scott why we lost the pack, I mean,” Isaac said, that smug asshole. 

,,Oh,” Stiles said yet again. 

,,Oh indeed.”


End file.
